Painful, Pleasing, Pitiful
by Eye-Freak
Summary: This happens after Itachi and Kisame come back from the mission to Obtain Uzumaki Naruto. Pein is disappointed that Itachi failed. What will he do? Yaoi pairings.


**Author: I've noticed... That there aren't much PeinXItac, ItacXPein. Come on people, I know there are a lot of creative ones like you out there that like this pairing. So go on, don't be afraid and make a damn fanfic. This is my first fanfiction of the couples PeinXItac, but I find it quite interesting.**

**This is a one-shot.**

**A request for the lovely young lady, See1Like.**

**Warning: Violence, Vile Language, Complicated Yaoi, Sexual Content, Extreme Adult resembelance, Suggestive Themes, Depression, Punishments, and some other surprises.**

**No flames, no insults if you don't like this kind of stuff. I'm warning you now, if you can't handle any of the above warnings, I suggest you leave now. Thank you.**

**Pairings: PeinXItac, (NaraXItac, AnimXItac, PetraXItac, and AsuraXItac.) --- If you are a true fan of Pein, you would understand. . .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters. Not the author, Narrator, or Illustrator of it and have no part in anyway.**

**Now that we have this out of the way...**

**Please Enjoy.**

People aren't perfect, especially S-ranked Criminals. Doing many crimes, undescribable. Killing and raping innocent villagers. Watching their blood splatter about everywhere. Near the sky. Painting the walls. The Ceilings. Painting plants and trees with thick crimson-scarlet liquid.

Wanted signs in every village. Like Konohagakure. A very peaceful village. Hidden in the Leaves. S-Ranked Criminals wanted. Their faces shadowed and mysterous to those who see the thin pieces of papers tacked against wooden fences.

The Akatsuki, most wanted criminal clan. Very dangerous creatures seek within that evil clan. Dawn, Red clouds. Dark red moons that make villagers shake and quiver in fear. Obvious signs of murdering and blood-thirsty arrivial.

Rumors spreading around that Uchiha Itachi came back with another person wearing the same Uniform as him. Hoshigaki Kisame. A Demon Shark appearing male. Very tall. Very powerful. Full of chakra. A large bandaged up sword strapped behind his back. Inside of the white gauze reveals Samehada, translated into Shark skin. Alive scales that shaves victims instead of slicing.

His appearence is more. . . revealing though, causing people to stutter and run away. Kisame's skin as blue as the ocean. Deep dented-in gil structures found on his cheeks. Curving like a boomerang. Most think they're hideous, but deep inside, Kisame was quite handsome in his own unique way of style. Even if he didn't attract as much ladies as his partner in crime.

Uchiha Itachi. A goregous and surviving member of the legendary Uchiha Clan. Partnered with Kisame. Has pale skin as white as snow. Long raven hair that smothers over both of his shoulders when it's not planned into a low ponytail. He stood tall at 5"10', 129.5 pounds. Slim and slender. Irresistable to human eyes.

They went to the Village hidden in the leaves to complete their mission... To obtain the Nine-tailed fox from Uzumaki Naruto. A prankster ninja that is learning to control both of his chakras. His own, and the nine tailed fox's. His main goal: To become Hokage of Konohagakure.

Itachi and Kisame came back shortly, empty handed. Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki members were astounded, yet disappointed. Pein was about the only one who cared, not much for Kisame, but more for Itachi. The Great Uchiha usually went through lickity split with every other instruction. It worried the peirced male that Itachi was lacking confidence and carefulness for this important mission.

Pein just couldn't stand it any longer. The Co-leader of the organization, Akatsuki. He just wanted to break the boy. Call him his own. Sure Itachi was seventeen, but Pein wasn't much older, except for being twenty-five of age. Might not be legal to most... But...

He tried his best to vanish that thought.

He sat in his office all alone, fiddling with his expensive black inked ballpoint pen. Pein felt as if he had a cold. Sometimes coughing into his elbows instead of his palms. Didn't want germs to spread everywhere.

Awkwardly enough, Itachi stopped by to see Pein. It was obviously the raven haired boy, behind the grayish shades of midnight blue curtains.

"Hello Pein-sama," Itachi greeted him in his usual monotone. "Apologies for not succeeding this time. Just a bit of hesitation with some of the Jonin's back at the leaf village."

"We'll have to fix that, Itachi-san. You could do better than that. We both know this." Pein tried his best not to snarl. "Now we have to wait for almost three years!"

"How so?" Itachi just had to ask on how to fix such a complicated problem.

"Come here... so I can tell you _clearly_," Pein's voice sounded a bit dark when he said that last word.

"Hn'..." Itachi obeyed, walking around the rectangular desk that blocked his way from Pein.

Without any sort of hesitation, Pein swiftly slid both of his hands on opposite sides of Itachi's smooth cheeks. He leapt from his movable chair and threw both his and Itachi's body onto the floor, rolling gracefully. His roughed up hands still holding onto the sides of the younger man's pale and soft features.

Itachi's charcoal occuli's widened in slight fear and surprise, staring into the spinning burning fire eyes of the man above him. His figure felt tense and stiff, not realizing that Pein was touching him so tenderly. Because he just couldn't believe such a powerful man like his Co-leader could be so delicate with other sensitive creatures.

Silence crossed between Pein and Itachi. It seemed interesting that both of the Akatsuki members were so dangerous, yet so handsome at the same time. Two of those things just didn't compare.

Understanding the concept of being bottom, Itachi obviously was going to become bitch of the relationship. That is, if he accepted Pein.

The orange-haired male licked his lips seductively all around a couple of times and eyed the Uchiha hungrily. A interesting thought striked through the multiplying man. It wouldn't be too fun if this affair was only between the two and no one else.

Pein removed his traveling hands from the journey of Itachi's mature face and made some animal handsigns. With that, four poofs of smoke appeared by Pein. Two on each side. The smoke vanished as soon as shadows formed beneath.

Four of his other bodies, or you may say clones, appeared. All with different faces.

His Asura figure stood there with a bag of japanese potato chips. He's chubby and bald. He has spikes coming from his skull like an underwater mine. There's a half hoop like thing, (must have been something like a peircing), going from the end of his nose to the bridge, and a large spike on his chin. Not the most attractive out of all five Pein's.

The second Pein beside Asura Pein stood Animal Pein. His hair tied up in a knot at the top of his head, spikey bangs falling into his eyes. He has a sad expression. Most emotional. There are three bolts beneath both eyes, one on his nose, and one on each side of his neck. Studs on each forearm. He silently flipped his hair all sexy-like for a moment.

Itachi just blinked, but blushed scarlet red. Wondering what the normal Pein was up to.

The other two to Pein's right had a long time to reveal their figures.

Petra shifted his confused and wandering Optics to the place where he hasn't been in a while, Pein's office. He's also chubby, like Asura Pein. His hair looking as if it is being pulled back into a ponytail. He has two bolts on his nose, and a spike on both cheek bones. There's a bolt at the nap of his neck on each side, zig-zagged thing beneath his chin.

And the last one, but certainly not the least... Naraka Pein. At first Itachi thought it was Uzumaki Naruto, of course it couldn't be. Naraka Pein's hair is like Naruto's, spikey, three bolts beneath his eyes, starting up at the corner and going down at an angle. There is a bolt at the base of his neck and three spikes coming from each ear lobe, he has an older looking face than the true Pein and looked grumpy.

"Pein-sama, what is with all these... people?" Itachi stared up at Pein. Itachi could've escaped this whole time he was distracted, but he didn't want to leave him(Pein). He felt much safer around someone like Pein.

"A special activity just for you, my dear Uchiha..." Pein turned his full attention back to Itachi, cupping the raven haired human's chin with both hands.

His long orange strands of hair lightly tickled Itachi's nose as he leaned even closer. The different Pein's behind the laying couple stared down, a bit puzzled on what they were doing.

"You finally got a girly boyfriend. Congratulations, Pein." Naraka Pein snorted, scanning his red optics up and down Itachi's stiff body. _He's actually quite beautiful, _He thought to himself. But that mostly transfered into Normal Pein's thoughts.

"He is rather cute... But hopefully he doesn't leave us too soon..." Animal Pein sighed softly, always giving off the depressing opinions. He slid horizanally next to Pein and Itachi. Itachi just stared up at him, speechless on what to say. Animal Pein kneeled down and stroked the Sharingan User's cheek. Carrassing such soft flesh made Animal Pein shiver in delight.

"_Mmmch_... I seen... _mnch_... better." Asura Pein munched onto his potato chips. His bag was nearly empty. "But I would still... _crunch!_... Hit that."

". . ." Itachi looked away from the other Pein's in embarrassment.

"Itachi-san, accept this punishment... You're going to have to learn to be more obedient." Pein said, stern tone pressed into his voice.

"Alright, 'Sama..." Itachi's onyx eyes wandered about as Pein spoke with his other faces privately. He didn't even move, he felt too lazy and was curious of what would come.

"That sounds hot..." Petra Pein stated.

"Won't it be a little too much...? I mean, what if we hurt him too bad and have him sent to the hospital?" Animal Pein whined softly, flipping his orange bangs in his face a bit.

"One way to find out," Normal Pein shifted his narrowed orbs back down to the laying Itachi. "Itachi-san, stand up." He demanded.

Itachi obeyed, but did a little more than that by standing beside the true form of Pein. His gaze stared at the marble-like floor instead of any of the Pein's.

Naraka Pein slid beside the doorway and locked all the entrances and exits so nobody would barge into their own 'business'.

Normal Pein searched all around the pockets found on his standing figure, taking out a kunai from his weapon pouch. Leveling it up to his face, Pein flickered his tongue out and licked the outside linings of the blade until it was covered in slobber. Itachi groaned out just by staring.

The rest of the Pein's chuckled at Itachi's sudden response.

"Seems like somebody is enjoying his punishment a bit too soon," Naraka licked his own lips, staring at the wide eyed Uchiha.

Normal Pein appeared behind the young Uchiha, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them behind the center of his back. His reddish eyes glittering in interest, Pein lowered his face down near Itachi's collarbone, giving a relaxing butterfly kiss until he reached up the other's pale and creamy neck.

"Pei-Pein-sama..." Itachi rolled his crania around to let Pein continue his previous action.

Pein gained some blue chakra strings from his fingertips, wrapping them around the thin wrists of Itachi. Careful not to harm the boy in any way. Keeping his arms crossed in place behind him. Then continued to kiss up and down Itachi's tender throat.

Asura, Animal, Petra, and Naraka Pein started to strip theirselves down to their boxers, some of them briefs. They were all quite unique and attractive in their own way, except for the chubby ones like Asura and Petra. Itachi twitched when he saw the baby fat on them. It was quite disgusting, but nothing that The Great Uchiha couldn't handle. They all removed their underpants and slid them down to their own ankles.

Itachi's right eye twitched slightly.

When that distraction kept going on in front of the Sharingan User's eyes, the normal heavily peirced man threw his kunai high up, with his free hand, and had the tip cut down through Itachi's neck collar. He didn't stop until he reached to the back of Itachi's waist-line. The pitch black cloak designed with red clouds started to shrivel.

Itachi's fishnet shirt apparently was cut diagonally, a long with the diamond patterns. A little slit mark was found near the male's spine area, but fortunately it did not bleed.

Animal and Petra Pein reacted quickly by grabbing Itachi by both legs. Animal had left. Petra had right. They lifted his feet up and bent at his kneecaps until they were five feet away from the ground. Itachi's chest slowly heaved up and down, enjoying all this attention personally.

"You all know your positions... So you may do so now." Pein nodded to his other faces. They replied by nodding right back.

Asura and Naraka Pein took Itachi's arms. Asura got right. Naraka got left and held Itachi's head so it would lower down uncomfortable.

Pein gave one last kiss onto Itachi's nose. Then stripped down himself. He didn't get such a opportunity like this for a while. Showing off his well-built body to the beautiful Uchiha that killed his entire clan without hesitation.

Animal Pein did a interesting cartwheel, making his way to a certain location behind Normal Pein. Pein couldn't do it because he kept Itachi's wrists tied together so he wouldn't be foolish as to escape. Crawling his fingers around the hems of Normal Pein's briefs, Animal felt the other Pein shudder at his sneaky touch as he pulled the underwear down to his ankles.

Normal Pein continued to pull force into the kunai blade he still held, slicing through Itachi's black and baggy sweatpants. They drooped down to the ground like boulders. Even though his black Uchiha symboled boxers were still on him, the younger male's erection was seen pushed through the dark fabric.

Animal Pein appeared in front of Itachi's hidden length, sadly smirking somehow. He reached a arm out and clutched his thin appendages around the bulge. Itachi lifted his head backwards, releasing a shakey groan from his lips.

"Lets hurry up and get this over with..." Naraka spoke out, getting hard just by staring at the trapped man.

"Fine... Lets skip the protection." Normal Pein snorted.

"... Pein-sama... Please, don't... That will be too much torture." Itachi struggled to get out of Pein's grasp, but his chakra strings cut through Itachi's skin easily, causing him to wince.

"Itachi-san," Normal Pein sighed. "This is your punishment." Pein responded, a bit coldly, even though he didn't mean to.

Naraka Pein charged forward until he was only inches away from the Uchiha's pale features. A soft kiss came between the clone and the Leaf-nin.

"Mm... You taste sweet from the lips..." Naraka complimented.

"Arigato..." Itachi bowed his head down, blushing.

Normal Pein released the chakra strings from Itachi, allowing him to be free. It all was over. Until Pein wrapped both of his rosy arms around the slender form of the Fire jutsu weilder. Locking his hands together in front of Itachi's chest, just underneath his nipples.

The real Pein lowered himself dragging Itachi with him to the ground. In a squatting position. Both of Pein's long legs went over the skinny figure, having the boy between his legs.

The tip of his penis teasingly pressing against the unprepared entrance of Itachi. Itachi's tightly closed asshole shriveled gently, trying to calm down from the dirty object from outside of his warm body.

Animal Pein kneeled down before Itachi, lightly licking the base of his weeping erection. He moved a little over the sides, licking around the tip in circle positions and shaft. Even if it wasn't much, Itachi highly enjoyed it. And by showing off his appreciation, he tottled his hardened length towards Animal. A chuckle released from one of Pein's faces.

"He wants it, Pein. That's a good thing..." Animal Pein stared up at the one behind Itachi, then turned his attention back to the already pleasured shaft in front of him.

Naraka Pein shoved his way about, hopping onto Animal's head without permission.

"Hey!" Animal complained in a shrill little girly voice.

"Oh, pipe down Baka," Naraka snapped, bouncing off of Animal's round crania after going into a frog-like leaping jump.

Quickly wrapping his very familiar legs onto the shoulders of Itachi and around his neck, Naraka got himself as comfortable as he wished. His throbbing penis shoving into the blushing male's face.

"Erm..." Itachi gulped slightly.

He allowed his tongue to trail out from between his lips, flickering around Naraka's base and shaft playfully. Naraka found it pleasing, but he wanted more. Big amounts of pleasure. Not little experiments. So he just forced himself into Itachi's awaiting and wet mouth, nearly making him gag. Itachi saved that embarrassment by sucking onto the head of Naraka's manhood, then slickly bobbled his crania forward, catching the repulica of the orange haired male's length fully into his mouth.

Animal took a quick glance to stare at what happened between Naraka and Itachi before going back to his own business. Closing his left red hue, Animal moved his right hand and massaged at the blooming petals of Itachi, while blowing and licking his tongue around in every direction until the Uchiha's hardened length was covered in his saliva.

Itachi ached himself backwards, allowing multiple of amused moans rip from his throat.

Leader Pein couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes tightly. Getting it over with by slamming himself within the very rough and warm entrance of Itachi, making him muffle out screams of sudden pain, blocked by Naraka's throbbing member. Tears swelled out from the black haired man, letting the salty liquid stain his pale cheeks.

Naraka threw his head back, drooling at the corners of his mouth. Grasping at the pitch black locks of Itachi. Pulling him forward and skullfucking the victim.

Asura and Petra felt left out from the mini gangbang scene. So they decided to wedge themselves to have a litte fun.

Asura appeared at the left side of Itachi's figure. While Petra was at his right side. They both leaned over at opposite sides near Itachi's broad and creamy chest. Petra suckled onto Itachi's innocent pink nipple like a newborn baby being breastfed. Asura flicked his tongue sideways, up and down, about Itachi's nipple, grabbing the boy's wrist. Petra did the same, but more harsher than Asura's grip. Petra and Asura pulled Itachi's arm and hands near their own erections.

The Young Uchiha's dark coal-like optics flickered from one Pein to the next, understanding what they wanted, while sucking onto Naraka's erection. He obeyed the other two by pumping both erections as neatly and fast as he could without messing up. Both of the chubby Pein's stayed in their leaning positions, gasping out moans while they were occupied onto Itachi's nipples.

Animal thrust the Sharingan user's still hardened, but pleased length into his mouth. Making slurping noises and flicking his tongue on the underside of Itachi's penis smoothly.

Normal Pein massaged Itachi's stomach regions as he kept banging himself into his new bloomed-out lover. Crimson-red liquid spilled out from the openings of Itachi's abused butt. His ass was being ripped by Pein's thick dick. It must have been his first time being fucked... Pein thought to himself, feeling a bit guilty. But that all brushed away after he hit the prostate within Itachi. Itachi squirmed and muffled out more pleasing sounds as he was played with from his nipples, manhood, and ass.

Itachi's hands shook, causing Petra's and Asura's erections to vibrate swiftly. They both gave off confusing expressions, completely pleased as Itachi wiggled his form, who was being continued to get banged by the Pein behind him, but more furiously.

Staring up at Itachi, Animal smirked as he scraped his teeth a long the man-meat in front of his handsome face. Itachi shuddered in reply, sucking and getting fucked so hard. He was almost hanging in mid-air from Leader Pein's strong thrusts.

Itachi rolled his eyes back into his crania, shivering as he tried to moan out his Leader's name, but failed. He viciously bucked and felt his erection twitch so badly. Suddenly, he gave a large amount of loadage into Animal's mouth, easily slipping down through his throat. Itachi lightly choked on Naraka's lips as he felt Animal lick him up so tenderly and swiftly.

"A-Ah-...Aha.... Ngn..." Naraka's eyes widened, noting that he had reached his limit.

White substance spilled into Itachi's awaiting mouth, making the poor male sputter in surprise. He swallowed the cum that traveled down his throat, then stared up at Naraka with affected and amused eyes. Licking up any more cum seen on his face.

"Y-You're... beautiful." Naraka unlocked himself from Itachi's neck, his vision being completely covered by white spots. He slid down from Petra's and Asura's head, which were shaking in pleasure and giving Itachi his own reward in return. Naraka slammed to the ground, huffing. Sweat pouring down his relieved features.

Asura and Petra climaxed at the same time, having their own nasty liquid splash near Itachi's hips and inner thighs, especially more on his clenched fists. They panted in pleasure, feeling the same thing that Naraka did. Petra thumped to the floor beside Naraka first before Asura did.

Normal Pein twitched at the sight of all that cum his multiplied clones gave out. Itachi must've been a really wonderful chose for their own lustful needs.

Pein felt his stomach churn as well, ready to release himself. He cried out Itachi's name loudly in a melodic voice before climaxing deeply into Itachi's small hole, filling him up. He panted against Itachi, resting his cheek against the back of the male's shoulderblade.

Animal stood up, smiling gently. Licking up the remainings found on his innocent pink lips and sitting down beside the other exhausted Pein's. All of a sudden, they all smirked in succees and nodded at Pein before poofing into a big mess of foggy smoke.

Real Pein removed himself from Itachi with a small "plop!" and stared down at his blood covered penis. He sighed softly, massaging Itachi's back, then his spine.

"You... Ok? Itachi-san?" Pein asked concernly, wiping off the stained blood from his member with his bare hands.

Itachi didn't speak, he just groaned softly before limping forward and tiredly breatheing.

"You had your punishment... And I honestly think you learnt your lesson..."

He slid in front of Itachi, standing and picking the male up by the waist. It was probably time to take a shower...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty five minutes after the shower Pein took with the speechless Itachi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi had a purple towel wrapped around his waist, sitting on his round crimson-red sheeted bed within his own bedroom. Pein laid there, massaging the other's back in relaxing patterns.

"Mm... Pein-sama..." Itachi laid back as well, resting on Pein's moving chest.

"Yes?" Pein asked, keeping his gaze down to the male above him.

"I love you." Itachi smiled very little, but it meant a lot to Pein for him to say something brave like that.

"I always loved you..." Pein snuggled even closer near Itachi. "Just don't try to make a foolish Mistake like that again, alright?"

"I promise... I'll die before I make that kind of mistake again anyway." Itachi sighed.

"What...?" Pein was worried.

"Nothing..."

**Author: Damn, can't believe this took me over three hours to complete... Eh', I guess it was worth it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, See1Like.**

**I know it may have been a bit too much, I apologize. But oh well. Better than nothing. At least it has a bit of meaning. **

"**Your Choice, Your Opinion." My Quote.**

**Please review.**


End file.
